The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the even heating of containers by means of microwaves.
A device for pasteurizing by means of microwaves is known from German Patent 3,447,544. It has an oblong microwave treatment chamber with a continuous conveyor belt running through the chamber. The treatment chamber has microwave input channels.
This device requires exact uniform non-metallic transport containers for the goods, which must be positioned exactly on the conveyor belt. Slight deviations from the envisaged positions in the conveying direction on the continuous conveyor belt lead to a displacement of the entire microwave input operation, as a result of which local burnings become unavoidable.